Scoria
wip “For we are our mistakes. Not our hopes.” ---- }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal;border:1px solid #40150a; color:#ffc6a6; background:#76270c;" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Creator | soi-ke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Attribute | self-reflection, rediscovery |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Element | embers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Colour | green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Animal | bullfrog |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Alignment | neutral good |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal;border:1px solid #40150a; color:#ffc6a6; background:#76270c;" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Age | 55(hy) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Orientation | homosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Tribe | mudwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Occupation | grief counselor - soldier (formerly) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Residence | Possibility |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Birthplace | near the Diamond Spray Delta |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Relatives | sibs (two deceased prior to the war, the rest during it) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Allies | his support group - most of his neighbours are fond of him |- style="border-top: 1px solid #c9987e; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Enemies | does not consider anyone an enemy himself - some hate him for the things he did during the war |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Likes | quiet walks by the river - gardening and sewing - artistic pursuits - talking with people who understand him - sharing wisdoms and parables - his new job, and the warm feeling that accompanies it |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Aversions | glorification of violence and war - being forced to tell war stories - loud noises and chaos - small spaces - fire ''' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | '''Powers and Abilities | immensely strong and tough-scaled - fire breath, but is out of practice - a prodigal fighter, but is out of practice - principled empathy and acceptance - communication skills |- style="border-top: 1px solid #40150a; border-bottom: 1px solid #40150a;" | Weapons | natural MudWing abilities - an old pollaxe that hasn't been touched in ages |- |} |} Appearance An utter behemoth of a dragon, Scoria towers over even most MudWings. His body is powerful and low-set in a distinctly crocodilian manner, the mud dragon’s rough-edged scales doing little to conceal his muscular build. His limbs are short and undeniably strong, crowned with large, sand-coloured talons. His frame is long and encircling and oh so terrifyingly vast, with a lengthened neck and serpentine, cresting tail. And his head is a horrific visage of cruelty, flat and long-jawed, with rows of crushing teeth and an almost-ruff of spines the colour of naked bone. His underbelly, snout and the back of his limbs are coated in jagged plates of pale terracotta. They are shadowed by his main scales, tough, chitinous armour of a more brown, earthy hue. Yellow flame-like patterns spiral throughout his underbelly, and along the underside of his wings. His wings are a rich brown, with membranes of pinkish skin. Dots of this pinkish colour, appearing in subdued, vaguely rhombic forms, are sparsely distributed throughout his darker scales. Monstrous is the word that springs to the minds of most, much to Scoria’s dismay. Despite the fact that he’s made every attempt to change, despite the kindly brightness that now lights his blue eyes, the world still sees him as it always has. In appearance at least, the MudWing will always call to mind the worst version of himself - a butcher-knight, paws bloodied with unwashable ichor. Cruel. Unforgivable. Personality text History text Relationships text Trivia text